


Promise me...

by Luthielion



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: English is not my native language, F/M, I'm Sorry, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, blame my stupid brain, i'm basically killing of everyone, the hunger games au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthielion/pseuds/Luthielion
Summary: When a twelve year old girl is supposed to take part in the Hunger Games, Peggy Carter volunteer sas a tribute to save her.The next weeks become one big sacrefice and in the end, the young woman has to ask herself:Is she really ready to die?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Gabe Jones, Peggy Carter & Jim Morita, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Peggy Carter& James Montgomery Falseworth, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Promise me...

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my brain doing things it's not supposed to do. After I discovered that there is only one Hunger Games AU with Peggy Carter in it, I decided to write one myself and here we are.  
> Please don't hope for regular updates, I suck at doing things in time. (Just ask my teachers.)  
> Also, english is not my native language, so please commend on mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

The air smells like fear. Fear that comes from the uncertainty.

What if you will be next?  
What if it's your sister or brother who has to fight for their life in just a few weeks?  
Who has to kill?

The rows of children look like they are one their way to their execution.  
Two of them are, one way ore another.  
The sun is too bright for such a day, Peggy decides.  
Miram Fry's smile is too wide for such an occasion, she thinks.  
Then the anthem starts playing and the people of district 12 are once again reminded why they have to stand in front of the justice building right now.  
'Because our rebellion failed', the young woman finds herself thinking in the exact moment the president's speech ends.

The sun is still shining too much. it should rain on the reaping day, the weather matching the occasion.  
In the Capitol they may bet on how old each tribute is, but here they are hoping for it not to be their own child.  
"Ladies first!", says Miriam in her silly Capitol-accent they always joke about at school.  
It's too loud and happy for Peggy's liking.  
Miriam reaches for the bowl with the names written on litte pieces of paper.  
Angie, Peggy's best friend has her name on fourteen pieces, Peggy on seven.  
But when Miriam reads the name aloud, it's not her nor any of her friends names.

Maria Hill, who looks more like eight than twelve, makes her way to the stage, staring to the ground,as if to cover the tears running down her cheeks.  
The blood in Peggy's veins turns to ice the moment she hears the screams of the little girls family and she makes a decision.

When Miriam asks "Does someone want to volenteer?", she raises her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prolog, the chapters are going to be longer, but what do you think?  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
